Plastic table board is improved to a double-layer plastic thin board with light structure presently from traditional single layer solid plastic board with heavy weight, the table top is bonding to the bottom board; to make the bonding mark invisible, the edge of the table top is usually disposed with a side edge extending downwardly to cover the edge of the bottom board. Existing plastic table board may hock the clothes at the side edge of the table top and tear the clothes; the side edge may be broken due to large force. In addition, the lower edge of the side edge of the table top is sharp and it may scratch the finger.